


spies and dreamsharing

by tmrminewt (commodorenewt)



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/tmrminewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sakuma joined the ranks of the Intelligence Division of the Government. He was expected to familiarize himself with the different sections and agencies under it. He was briefed on what each department’s tasks were, how they accomplished these tasks and who were the heads of these departments. In that briefing, he wasn’t aware of that the military used the dream sharing method to gather information or that Lt. Col. Yuuki was one of the pioneers of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spies and dreamsharing

**Author's Note:**

> this isn’t related to the fic ‘a paradox’.
> 
> big shout out to @toyetrash, @captaintightpants90 and @minholightning. i love you guys, thank you so much for putting up with my whining <3 :)

When Sakuma joined the ranks of the Intelligence Division of the Government. He was expected to familiarize himself with the different sections and agencies under it. He was briefed on what each department’s tasks were, how they accomplished these tasks and who were the heads of these departments. In that briefing, he wasn’t aware of that the military used the dream sharing method to gather information or that Lt. Col. Yuuki was one of the pioneers of it.  


Sakuma wasn’t one to listen to gossip but a few months into the Division, there was one rumor that began spreading among the employees. A new agency was being set up by one of the old agents of the Division. The rumors say this Agent was one of the most brilliant that ever graced the ranks of the Division. He earned the nickname ‘Demon King’ among the staff. The methods of this person were considered as unconventional, so were his views on other issues being faced by society. There were also rumors that this ‘Demon King’ was feared and disliked by most of the higher ups but these officers can’t actually complain because he was the best at his job… and he delivered unquestionable results.

Half a year after he arrived at the division, the rumor continued to spread and while most believed that it was just an exaggeration of people who had a tendency to use hyperbole when telling stories, there were quite a few who believed that the stories were all true. There were also some who believed that it might be about a man who didn’t get a chance to fail or his failures weren’t exactly broadcasted across the division. He was, perse, just lucky.

Personally, Sakuma was inclined to agree with the latter, he believed the Agent was one of the Intelligence Agents who were, are, good at their jobs. A part of him was torn between the other beliefs though.

Sakuma could see how foolish it is to chase a legend. After a couple of attempts in proving his existence, Sakuma made himself stop, he tried to pay little to no mind to it. But there are times when his curiosity gets the better of him. These were the times when he had too much  free time in his hands to indulge himself with a little research and had nothing better to do... it was a good activity to pass the time for an hour or two.

Sakuma would always berate himself for getting pulled into the rumor though. He wondered whether he was just letting himself be carried away with the conspiracy theories concocted by the other agents or this mysterious man was real. It remained a mystery until he got promoted again and was asked to come to the office of Colonel Mutou.

"Lieutenant Sakuma." Colonel Mutou remained in his seat, his eyes wary of him.

"Sir, Colonel Mutou, sir!" Sakuma saluted, careful to keep his eyes straight and not let it wander to his superior officer.

"At ease, Lieutenant." Colonel Mutou waved his hand. Sakuma remained standing with his hands almost glued to his sides. "Are you aware of the details of your new position?"

"I am to become a Liaison to one of the external Agencies under the Intelligence Division, sir." Sakuma answered, recalling what he read from the email received yesterday.

Colonel Mutou nodded. "Yes, yes, do you know which Agency?"

"Sir, no sir." His comrades, upon hearing his transfer, speculated that it was one of the external Agencies the Division employed to gather sensitive Intel from various international targets. One of them even suggested that he might be assigned to the rumored group, D-Agency.

Colonel Mutou took a deep breath and slowly breathed out, "How much do you know about D-Agency?"

"Sir?" Sakuma hesitated for a moment. Was D-Agency real? "What most believe of what it is, sir." Sakuma answered, "It is a rumored agency being set up by a superior officer, sir. The agency will only consist of civilians trained to be Intelligence Agents under the supervision of the officer, sir."

Colonel Mutou didn't look at all pleased with the subject. "And what do you know about dream sharing?"

Sakuma felt like he was in an exam and he was floundering for answers. He tried to recall some of the books he read regarding the experiments the government has done. "Dream-sharing is an experiment done by the military but it was discontinued since the knowledge regarding the Brain was insufficient and still needs to be expanded on before the military moves forwards with its research."

Colonel Mutou nodded along with what he said. "Very good, you're well read, he'd like that."

Sakuma's features twitched at the comment. He kept his tongue at bay.

"You will be assigned to D-Agency under the leadership Lt. Col. Yuuki." Colonel Mutou took out a folder from his desk and placed it on his desk. He beckoned Sakuma to come closer. Sakuma walked over to the table. "This file consist of the information regarding Lt. Col Yuuki that you need to know. It will also give you an idea what his methods are.

"You will begin your new post in a month." Colonel Mutou said as he placed a piece of paper on top of the file, he assumed this was the hard copy of his transfer. The colonel's face turned sour. "He requires the members of his unit even the liaisons from the Intelligence Division to be in business suits and also you are not allowed to be in the standard military hair cut. You have to grow out your hair.

"This is extremely confidential, Lieutenant. You are not allowed to breathe a word to anyone about your new assignment, understood?" He asked. “For your new position, you will also given access to sensitive files of the Division.”

"Sir, yes sir." Sakuma picked up the file and glanced at the paper on top.

"When you begin there, I want you to report everything that happens in that agency." Colonel Mutou growled. "And if they make any mistakes, I want you to tell me immediately.

"And if there are none...." Colonel Mutou trailed off.

"Sir?"

"Do you understand what I'm asking of you, Lieutenant?" Colonel Mutou asked. "Surrender your ID to the Security Department. They will provide you your new ID and access pass."

"Sir, yes sir."

"Very well, that's all. You're dismissed." Colonel Mutou waived him.

"Sir, thank you, sir." Sakuma bowed before leaving the office.

So the Demon King and the D-Agency are real.

* * *

 

**Dream sharing** : _the creation of a dream and bringing one or more persons into that dream world. It is often used to extract information. While dream sharing, the dreamer creates and controls the world, while the subject populates it with both people and information_.

Sakuma reread the description once again.

Was he reading this right... dream sharing? Dream sharing was a theory concocted by a group of scientists decades ago. He read all the files about it... and even accounts about the experiments in the beginning but that was it, those were all the information he was able to get .He assumed that it was discontinued due to the lack of equipment, knowledge and men to conduct it since it was heavily hinted in the reports about the attempts of the Japanese Government; not to mention, the methods that will be used by these scientists weren’t exactly humane. Yet the files scattered around him implies otherwise. The reports also suggest that they weren’t the only country to make use of this method.

He had lost count of how many files he's gone through already that day. There were still a lot of files he still hadn’t opened though. And he had a feeling that the files that were left untouched beside his feet were the important ones. Sakuma knew he didn’t have to read them all in one go but he didn’t want to stop reading, curiosity getting the better of him. He reasoned that if he was able to read all of it, he only needed to review them later on.

The dull in his head was beginning to worsen though. The lights seemed brighter and hurting his eyes… Alain would suggest that he was obsessing over this a little too much and he’d also point out that the file he was reading had been in his hands for the past hour or so.

Truth be told, he had a hard time comprehending and absorbing the information inside the file. Maybe it was because the reality of dream sharing seemed bizarre and his brain was rejecting the idea because this was real life, not a sci-fi drama. But nonetheless, a part of him believed it.

Dream sharing researches (experiments) were continued, and one of the soldiers who was able to complete the training was the head of D-Agency, Lt. Col. Yuuki. He graduated the program along with a few others who are either listed as discharged from the army or deceased.

The Lt. Col. became a spy. He was one of the few who utilized the dream sharing technology in gathering information from his targets. Up until 2 years ago, he was an active agent for the Government… Before he proposed the idea of setting up an Agency for dream sharing, there weren’t any useful information on him. He seemed to have disappeared until he appeared at the Headquarters with the proposal for D-Agency.

D-Agency is an organization where Lt. Col. Yuuki would educate and train civilians to become spies and also utilize the dream sharing technology. The idea of civilians receiving training for this made him even more curious. Wouldn’t it be easier to train soldiers since they already had a background and the discipline? They were also loyal to a fault… But then again, soldiers weren’t flexible.

Maybe it's also because soldiers are trained to be straightforward. They were taught that the best solution in tight situations was to cut down the factor that is making it difficult for them to act. Sakuma didn't know. He was already thinking nonsense. He didn't have to justify or understand Lt. Col. Yuuki's choices (yet he believed he did). He only had to act as liaison between the General Staff Office and D-Agency.

He closed the file and placed it on one of the stacks near his feet and leaned his head back on the couch. He pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. He needed sleep. Was it really possible? Can people really control one's dreams? He grabbed his phone from the table and headed to his bedroom. He didn't  bother to look at the messages he received that day. If he did, he wouldn’t have been caught so off guard.

* * *

 

The man lay on the bed, and felt a body lying next to him. His eyebrows furrowed. He remembered that he went to bed alone.... right? He opened his eyes, shifting to his side and felt the air in his lungs being punched out, making him breathless. He scrambled off the bed, almost falling on his ass. He couldn't tear his eyes off the dead human body on his bed, lying next to him moments earlier. The blood and cuts on his clothes indicate that he didn't die in his sleep. There was a dead, _murdered_ stranger in his bed. Did he kill him? He could feel his throat closing, he was desperately trying to breathe. What the fuck happened?

The man tried to think back. He tried to remember what happened, why was there a dead man with him? He looked at the face of the man, trying to spark a memory in his head but there was none… But the man looked familiar though, but unfortunately, he couldn't put a name to the face. Fuck. How the hell did a dead body end up on his bed? What did he do? Did he kill him? He looked at his hands and there wasn’t any blood on him… but maybe he already cleaned himself up before he got on the bed. Was this really happening?

The doorbell rang, followed by a loud knock. The tune of the doorbell seemed unfamiliar, it wasn't as noisy as he expected it to be. The doorbell was like his neighbor's windchimes he heard whenever the door on his balcony was open He stepped out of the bedroom and into the hallway. "Yamamoto Yuuta? This is the police!" He heard a gruff voice call. His heartbeat raced. Was that him? "Yamamoto!"

Maybe it was him. But Yamamoto Yuuta... that name didn't feel right. He looked around and realised nothing about the place felt familiar. He wasn't at his apartment... that wasn't good... if he wasn't Yamamoto Yuuta... did that mean Yamamoto Yuuta is the man on the bed? He didn't have time to mull over the details though, he accidentally bumped into a table, and he wasn’t able to catch the vase falling down to the floor. It shattered loudly and water splashed against his feet.

There was a loud bang on the door. Of course they heard, it would be enough cause for them to enter the apartment… The man frowned at the thought. How did he know that? He could faintly hear the wood cracking as the people on the other side forced their way in. Damn it. How was he going to explain this? Was he even sure that he was innocent? What if he really did it? The door flew to the other side of the room and the police stormed in, their eyes searching the premises. Their eyes fell on him. They looked at the paper in their Leader's hands.

One of the officers approached him. "Yamamoto Yuuta," He reached behind him, taking the handcuffs from his holster. "You are under arrest for acts of terrorism." He couldn't move his lips to speak, to tell them that they had the wrong guy. He wasn't Yamamoto Yuuta. His body felt heavier, his body was swaying on his feet. The officer tightened the cuffs as he recited his rights. He couldn’t concentrate in listening to them though. Panic was getting the better of him. He took deep breaths, and shook his head. Trying to calm himself to speak. Maybe he could still save himself. "Y- you got t-the w-w-rong guy! I'm not Yamamoto Yuuta!" If he was paying any attention to his surroundings, he'd notice that they were experiencing a small earthquake.

The rest of the officers sans the leader and the officer who cuffed his wrists surveyed the apartment. They paid his ramblings no mind. The officers were knocking down the doors one by one and the man was that they were gonna find the body in the bedroom and it wasn't gonna help his case. Even if he proves that he wasn't this Yamamoto Yuuta, there was a huge chance that he would go down for murder. "Sir, we have a body." A voice rang out and the man could only close his eyes, hopelessness settling in his heart.

The man was directed to sit on the couch, there were papers scattered on the coffee table. Pictures, reports and various important documents regarding military movements of the Japanese Army. There was also a freshly printed newspaper on the table. Reports... documents... he could vaguely remember skimming through multitudes of documents, he just couldn't remember when. Why would a freshly printed newspaper be on the coffee table with the old documents that were dated years back though? He craned his neck to read the headline. 'Yamamoto Yuuta, known terrorist, caught in Tokyo apartment!' the headline said.

His eyebrows furrowed, confusion making his head spin once again. What the hell? What was happening… He peered over the newspaper, a picture of a man being escorted out of an apartment building was dominating the page. His eyes scanned the page, and a name caught his attention.  'Officer Sakuma', he looked at the picture again and realised that his face was worn by one of the officers arresting Yamamoto, he knew that was him, it was him, he was the officer leading the terrorist in a car. "Sakuma, my name is Sakuma!"

* * *

 

One of the intruders in Sakuma’s apartment opened their eyes and found their mentor already administering a sedative on their target. “What is your assessment of him?” Their mentor asked. He still felt slightly disoriented when waking up from a dream but at least he was getting better. He chanced a glance at his companion and found him sitting up, gathering his wits. The old man called their attention.

One of the men looked up at the mention of his name. He stood up and straightened his appearance. “He’s quite impressive.” He said honestly. “A lot wouldn’t have been able to gather their wits in time to realise that the situation wasn’t right.”

“You’re impressed with him?” The older man asked.

The young man looked at the man on the bed, his eyes calculating. “I find him… interesting. It’s too early to say. But he does have potential.”

Their mentor hummed, nodding. “We’ll see.” He stood up, and left the room to let them pack up their equipment and leave before the sedative wore off. If Sakuma had the potential like his student believed he had, then he would realise on his own that something has happened.

* * *

 

Sakuma woke up with a start, his eyes prying open and his body sitting down as soon as he was able to. His head ached, his body was sore… he didn’t feel rested or relaxed like he normally did. He could remember his dream, how bizarre and strange it was. The arrest of Yamamoto was one of the reasons he was transferred to Intelligence Agency. The higher ups were all impressed with him. Why did he dream of it? He closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to will the headache away.

It was when he opened his eyes again that he noticed the small bruise forming on his arm. His eyes furrowed. That was a strange place to get a bruise. Sakuma has had a lot of bruises from training and combat but he could only count on one hand the times he had a bruise form on his inner arm. _The needle of the line from the PASIV is usually inserted in the inner arm of the dreamer._

Sakuma threw the covers off his person and ran out of his room. He grabbed the jacket from the back of his armchair before hurrying outside. He knew that the likeliness of him catching the dreamers were slim to none but there was still a possibility that he could. He didn’t notice that he didn’t have any shoes until he was stepping outside the apartment building. He looked around and found that nothing was out of the ordinary and the dreamers were long gone.


End file.
